


Falling

by Insideblue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son ahora el principio de aquello en lo que se convertirán. Uno en la batalla. El corazón, el metal y la sangre. Guerreros todavía invencibles de las fortalezas de Poniente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**_(Funny how)_ ** **Falling**

**** **_(Feels like flying, for a little while)_ **

xxxx

 

El chico moreno le saca por lo menos una cabeza.

Debe llevar ahí un buen rato, a pesar de que Eddard, entretenido como está, sentado a cierta distancia del borde y empujando con un palito una piedra para lanzarla por el acantilado, no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora. Tiene el pelo negro un poco más largo de la cuenta, y se arremolina con la brisa que viene del oeste, cubriéndole por momentos unos ojos que parecen azules entre las guedejas de pelo alborotado. Cuando Eddard le ve, al principio no dice nada, espera un momento antes de hablar, como considerando lo que va a decir, hasta que por fin pregunta.

“Pensaba que las piedras se lanzaban por los precipicios para verlas caer”

Normalmente sí, pero—

“El suelo es demasiado inestable”

Por su expresión, el muchacho no parece muy convencido. No puede ser mucho mayor que él, aunque si más fornido, y sí, definitivamente más alto.

“¿Tú eres Eddard Stark?”

Eddard no responde, sólo espera, frunciendo un poco el ceño. La pequeña piedra aprovecha ese momento para empezar a rodar, precipitándose hacia el acantilado.  El chico la sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece por el borde - rebotando un par de veces, a juzgar por el sonido, sobre los salientes más protuberantes- y entonces comienza a andar hacia límite del precipicio, justo hasta el lugar por el que ha desaparecido la piedra, dejando escapar un silbido de apreciación. Solo un par de pulgadas le separan del vacío.

“Si que está alto esto”

Se asoma sobre la cornisa de piedra. El sol, que ha empezado a ponerse hace rato, ilumina los límites de su silueta en matices transparentes de rojo anaranjado. Eddard hunde una mano en la hierba mojada, buscando un asidero que sabe inseguro, pero que aún así logra calmar un poco su aprensión.

“No te acerques tanto”

“Mmm. Mi padre siempre dice que no se deben aceptar consejos de personas sin nombre” Se agacha para recoger otra piedra. Una grande. La lanza un par de veces en el aire para sopesarla.

“No creo que tu padre diga eso”

El muchacho alza las cejas.

“Suena como algo que diría mi padre. Eso seguro. ¿Entonces, eres o no eres Eddard Stark?”

Lo dice todo con tanta tranquilidad, sin asomo alguno de segundas intenciones, que Eddard se siente un poco descolocado. La serenidad del chico le extraña, aunque hay algo en su forma de hablar que le hace cercano, inexplicablemente confiable. Pero la naturaleza de Eddard siempre ha sido en cierta medida desconfiada.

“¿Para qué quieres saberlo?”

El chico se acerca un poco más a él, y vaya si sus ojos son azules, muy azules. Eddard nunca ha visto unos ojos así.

“Porque si eres Eddard Stark, entonces Jon Arryn te está llamando para la cena. Si no—” Hace un pequeño gesto, torciendo la boca, como aburrido “Bueno, entonces voy a tener que seguir buscando”

Coloca las piernas de tal manera que encuentren mejor apoyo y echa el cuerpo para atrás, preparándose para lanzar la piedra en dirección al punto por el que el sol empieza a ponerse. Es ese el momento en el que la tierra de Nido de águilas, un conglomerado de piedra, barro y gravilla oscura, se desliza bajo sus pies, quebrándose con un sonido opaco, precipitándose hacia la oscuridad que ha empezado a crecer en el vacío. El chico no tiene tiempo a reaccionar.

Para su fortuna, Eddard sí.  Se estira hacia delante y le agarra a media caída, justo cuando su espalda impacta contra el suelo, sujetándole por la cara interna del brazo, encajando la mano en el pliegue de su axila y tirando hacia atrás. El chico le mira con los ojos azules abiertos en redondo, los dedos apretados en torno a la tierra que ha levantado al agarrarse.

La respiración se le acelera de tal forma que Eddard puede ver como la piel sobre su corazón sube y baja en un latir frenético y ahogado.

“Me has salvado la vida” consigue decir con voz seca.

Eddard coge aire. Ahora que la tensión se disipa el golpe de adrenalina hace que le tiemblen los brazos, y nota las piernas débiles, sin fuerza. Se deja caer a su lado, apoyando la mejilla en la hierba húmeda y fría.

“Te dije que no te acercaras al borde” para quedarse más tranquilo, añade “Imbécil”

El chico sólo sonríe con toda la boca, no dándose por aludido y, levantándose, estira una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. _Como siga sonriendo así, la sonrisa se le va a salir de la cara._

“Mi nombre es Robert Baratheon. Algún día seré señor del Bastión de Tormentas”

Si Eddard tuviese que contar con los dedos de la mano todos los niños tontos que le han dicho que serán los señores de algo, tendría que pedir manos prestadas.

“Pues al paso que llevas vas a tener un señorío muy corto” dice, pero acepta la mano. No quiere, pero esa expresión bobalicona es un poco contagiosa. Robert niega con la cabeza, su lengua asoma por detrás de los labios, en una expresión que cerca está de granjearle una buena colleja.

“No si tengo a alguien para salvarme”

Eddard deja escapar una risa en forma de bufido.

“Entonces, Robert Baratheon, heredero de Bastión de Tormentas, hazme caso” y añade, cuando por fin se pone en pie “Mantente siempre lejos del borde”

 

xxxx

 

La última estocada hace eco en el patio de armas con una cadencia similar a la de las viejas campanas de la torre. El escudo de Ned absorbe el golpe sólo a medias, las vibraciones extendiéndose desde su antebrazo hasta el final del hombro con un retumbar de huesos. Levanta el brazo, haciendo caso omiso al dolor, aprovechándose del peso del mandoble de Robert para desviarlo hacia un lado y poder así encajar su propia espada en su costado descubierto. Da resultado. La hoja embotada, prácticamente inservible de la espada de entrenamiento, le alcanza de canto justo en las costillas. Su cuerpo responde protegiéndose, curvándose hacia el dolor y Eddard coge impulso, le empuja cargando su peso en el escudo, haciendo que caiga hacia atrás. El pelo negro de Robert, pesado de sudor, se desparrama en una multitud de mechones desgajados cuando impacta contra el suelo.

“Au” se lleva una mano a la coronilla y frota.

“¿Au? Te tiene que haber dolido mucho más que _Au_ ”

 “Que va. Si estoy hecho un toro” frunce los labios en una sonrisa canalla “Y lo tengo todo del tamaño de un toro, además”

Sigue frotándose la cabeza, los ojos apretados en un gesto de profundo dolor.

“Lo que tienes como un toro es el cerebro, Robert. Lento, pesado y estúpido” Jon Arryn se separa del punto de la pared en el que había estado apoyado hasta ahora, observando en silencio, ésa expresión de concentración que muy a menudo viste su rostro intensificada bajo la claridad del sol de principios de octubre. Es de las pocas personas a las que Robert, de carácter altivo y rebelde, parece respetar de forma natural, como si su sencilla presencia fuese capaz de apaciguarle “Levántate, anda”

Robert se levanta, sacudiéndose el polvo del pelo y de los brazos,  un poco enfurruñado, porque lleva todo lo que va de mañana insistiendo en que —

“No entiendo por qué no puedo luchar con el escudo. ¡Así no hay forma de que gane!”

“La idea no es que ganes, Robert. La idea es que sobrevivas” dice Ned, colaborador, sólo para fastidiarle.

“Muy bien, Ned. Es exactamente eso” Jon le posa una mano en la cabeza, como dando su aprobación. Robert aprovecha el momento en que su mirada se desvía para hacerle muecas _Ñañañañaña._

“No entiendo por qué no puedo utilizar el escudo y ya está” suspira, agachándose para recoger el mandoble.

Jon se mesa la barba en con ese gesto familiar que aparece siempre que se ve obligado a explicar algo.

“Porque tienes que habituarte a luchar sin él”

“¿Entonces para que he estado habituándome a luchar _con él?_ ” Se exaspera Robert.

“Precisamente para tener algo de lo que deshabituarte. La lucha, como todo lo demás, hace que adquiramos costumbres de las que luego nos cuesta deshacernos. En una batalla real puedes perder con facilidad el escudo. Tienes que aprender a defenderte sin él. Para eso es necesario que primero adquieras los vicios que conlleva utilizarlo, para que después podamos corregirlos”

Robert se muerde el labio, pensativo, luchando con la necesidad de no dar el brazo a torcer pero viendo la lógica de las palabras de Jon. Tarda un momento pero cede. Sopesa el mandoble, haciéndolo girar en la mano como si pesara mucho menos de lo que pesa en realidad.

“Está bien”

“Continuemos entonces”

“Te vas a enterar ahora” Susurra Robert, de tal forma que Jon no pueda oírle. La eterna sonrisa de sus ojos contradiciendo la amenaza de sus palabras.

“Ya veremos, mocoso” ríe Ned, preparándose para atacar.

Eddard sabe que la vida no es así, que no siempre será esto. Que es para una guerra, para lo que se preparan. Una guerra que todavía no tiene un rostro, ni un nombre, pero que llegará, como todas las guerras que se narran en esos cuentos de Jon que no son en realidad cuentos. Pero es fácil creerlo cuando retoman el entrenamiento hasta bien pasado el mediodía, bromeando, retándose entre risas y roces que podrían ser casuales, pero que nacen en su mayor parte de esa constante necesidad de Robert por el contacto que Ned ha aprendido a distinguir hace tiempo. Para cuando el sol brilla desde lo alto, Robert es capaz de corregir la mayor parte de los movimientos hacia los que le dirige el instinto.  

Un poco antes de dar por finalizada la práctica Jon les permite luchar en tablas. Giran el uno entorno al otro, entre fintas y estocadas, la adrenalina quemando la sangre que bombea hacia el corazón y devolviéndola al cuerpo caliente como brea. Robert ríe, eufórico, atrapado por ese ritmo hipnótico que se desprende del entrechocar del metal, hasta que la lucha pierde significado y solo queda la belleza de la danza de las espadas, convirtiéndoles en un único movimiento que se discurre como agua.

Son ahora el principio de aquello en lo que se convertirán. Uno en la batalla. El corazón, el metal y la sangre.

Guerreros todavía invencibles de las fortalezas de Poniente.

 

xxxx

 

 “Es la peor idea que se te ha ocurrido en tu vida. Y has tenido ideas tan malas. Pero _tan_ malas, Rob”

Robert levanta una ceja. Frunce los labios.

“Deja que piense” hace una pausa “Ah, sí. Esconderle al nuevo maestre todos los calzones fue una _muy buena idea_ ”

“Fatal”

“¿Y qué me dices de lo del caballo de—?

“Horrible”

“ _Peeeeero_ estarás de acuerdo en que teñir de negro la cara del porquero fue un golpe _maestro_ ”

“No, para el porquero, no”

“Vale, pero ésta­—” y señala con el dedo el espacio dónde el borde del risco parece cortar las nubes “Esta _sí_ es buena”

“Hay una caída de por lo menos veinte varas”

Robert le mira como si Ned fuera idiota y tuviese que tener _Tantísima paciencia porfavor,_ haciendo un gesto de exasperación con los brazos abiertos, las palmas de las manos extendidas.

“Pues claro”

 _Por todos los dioses._ Insoportable. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es insoportable. Y no solo eso. Ned termina siempre cediendo (y arrepintiéndose) y no. Esta vez no. Esta vez no piensa hacerlo.

“Yo no lo voy a hacer”

“Tampoco ibas a afeitarle la barba al viejo Harrold y mírale ahora, parece una pasa triste”

Ned se exaspera.

“Eso es completamente diferente”

“Ah, ¿sí?” Robert se cruza de brazos “A ver, en _qué_ exactamente”

Pues en todo. En _todo._ Una cosa es, bueno, dejarse llevar en un momento de debilidad, con un par de jarras de cerveza de más (que Robert consigue siempre en la taberna con esa habilidad ilógica que tiene para convencer a la gente de hacer cosas que definitivamente _no_ quieren hacer) y por el bien del propio hombre, y otra muy distinta _esto._

“Tú estuviste a punto de degollarlo, Robert. Además, para afeitarle la barba al viejo Harrold no tuve que, y escúchame bien—” eleva el tono de voz “—dejarme caer veinte varas en caída libre”

Robert asiente.

_Por fin._

“Cobarde”

Co— “¿Perdona?”

“Te da miedo. No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Hay quienes nacen con agallas, hay quienes no” Niega con la cabeza, suspira, apenado, parece hasta arrepentido, el muy— “No era mi intención forzarte”

Oh. _Oh. **YA.**_

“ _Eso_ no va a funcionar ésta vez” Que sí, que es cierto. Que normalmente funciona. Pero Ned tiene casi dieciséis años, _por el arciano bendito_ y ya está por encima de esto. No lo quiere hacer, y no lo va a hacer. Asunto zanjado.

O debería estar zanjado, pero no, realmente no lo está, porque a Robert se le escapa la sonrisa sin querer, le brilla la mirada. Asiente un poco, suave, como diciendo “vale” como diciendo “nada de trucos sucios”, como cediendo, aunque lo que dice es “Pero si siempre funciona, Ned” y Ned se ablanda _Como siempre, Ned, como siempre, porque eres idiota._ Pero es que Robert suena un poco esperanzado, un poco a _“Venga ya, Ned. Vamos, Ned”_ pidiéndoselo sin trucos y se mentiría a sí mismo si intentara creer que tiene defensa para eso. Ya son muy mayores, para que chincharle funcione como antes, los dos lo saben, pero _siempre_ funciona, entre ellos. Y de alguna manera, Ned siente que el día que deje de funcionar dejarán también de ser niños, serán todas esas cosas que se han prometido mil veces que nunca llegarán a ser.

Bufa. Entorna los ojos. La sonrisa de Robert se despliega. Sonríe con toda la boca. Y hay cierta solemnidad, en algo tan tonto como saber medir tan bien al otro, cierta importancia de la que es difícil desprenderse. Robert sabía que cedería. Lo sabía desde el principio. Y Ned, _para que engañarse,_ también. Se conocen demasiado bien. Para muchas cosas, y eso es algo de lo que Ned solo empieza a darse cuenta ahora, Rob es una de sus más grandes debilidades.

Aunque eso no significa que tenga que ponérselo fácil, claro.

Sonríe para sí mismo.

“Si me tiro, quiero algo a cambio”

“¿Cómo qué? ¿Mi flor? ¿Mi primer beso? No pienso limpiar la mierda de tu caballo, eso ya te lo aviso de entrada”

Le pide lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, al fin y al cabo, es solo por fastidiar.

“Toda la semana encargándote de mi armadura. Y sacarle brillo a mi espada”

“Así que sacarle brillo a tu espada, ¿eh?”

Y eso que sabe que tiene que tener cuidado con lo que dice.

“Ya me has entendido”

“Por todas las doncellas de Invernalia. Lo que sea. Vamos de una vez”

En el Valle de Arryn la tierra se pliega sobre sí misma. Arquitecturas imposibles de roca que caen en picado y se elevan hasta los dominios de las águilas, como si los antiguos dioses hubiesen amasado esa tierra entre sus manos, moldeándola como moldean la arena los niños y la hubiesen abandonado en medio del juego, inacabada, pendiendo en el espacio en busca de un equilibrio que dé estabilidad a la ilusión de sus formas.

El lago no es distinto, una elipse de aguas que se colorean con el verde y el marrón de la naturaleza que las rodea, inalteradas bajo la pared de roca, como si esperasen el cambio que habría de romper en mil pedazos el reflejo que ha robado su superficie.

Los dedos de Robert rodean su muñeca, su pelo, más corto ahora, se arremolina con la brisa que coge impulso a su espalda, sobre el suelo erosionado, como si el mismo viento pretendiese empujarles. La naturaleza viva del valle despertándose para jugar con ellos.

“Cuando tu digas” susurra Rob, y le mira con ojos llenos de calma, mientras Ned trata de llenar sus pulmones más de valor que de aire.

“Ahora”

No pensará en ello hasta mucho después, cuando todo haya cambiado tanto que los restos sean casi irreconocibles. _Precipicios._ Han vivido siempre al borde de los precipicios, él y Rob, una vida entera de lanzarse a ciegas, de tentar a la suerte.

Mantiene los ojos abiertos hasta que el agua ruge en sus oídos, la ingravidez grabándose en su mente como una sensación parecida a la pérdida.  El golpe vacía sus pulmones de aire y la mano de Robert aprieta su muñeca más fuerte, sólo durante un instante, antes de dejarle ir entre las aguas. Busca la fuerza para impulsarse bebe a bocanadas el aire del exterior. A sus oídos embotados llega la risa de Robert, eufórico, exultante, las paredes devolviendo en pulsos el eco de esa vida feroz con la que lo impregna todo.

Nadan hasta la orilla. Se echan bocarriba sobre el manto de piedrecillas que se empapan bajo sus cuerpos mojados. Los pies aún en el agua y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una respiración por cada uno de los latidos dislocados de su corazón.

“Whoa” dice Robert después de un rato, su pecho subiendo y bajando un poco más lento.

“Si” coincide Ned, con el tumulto de las aguas vivo aún en sus oídos.

“Dime ahora que no fue una buena idea”

“La peor idea de todas” contesta, pero gira la cabeza para sonreírle. Robert asiente despacito, el reflejo de la sonrisa en sus propios labios. Le mira. Deja escapar el aire. Alarga una mano hasta rozar las puntas húmedas de su pelo, y sin que Ned sea capaz de verlo venir en absoluto, le da un beso de labios helados y aliento caliente, tan corto que no es casi un beso siquiera, tan permanente en sus labios que vale por todos los besos que a Ned no le han dado nunca.

Antes de que se dé cuenta Robert está de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza de tal manera que las gotas de agua prendidas de su pelo salen disparadas en todas direcciones.

“¿Que —?”

“No pienso estar pendiente de tu armadura ni de tu espada durante una semana entera” dice “Tendrá que bastarte con eso” se agacha para embarullarle el pelo, mancharle la cara con el barro estancado entre las piedras de la orilla.

“¡Eh!”

Robert se pierde ya entre los árboles cuando se levanta para correr tras él, con el cuerpo tembloroso de adrenalina y el estómago pesado y vacío de nada que no sean preguntas. Persigue su risa a través del bosque. Para cuando consigue alcanzarle, derribándole sobre el manto de hierba, las preguntas están ya enterradas allá donde Ned no vuelve la vista nunca.

 xxxx

 

“Tu tierra, _fría de cojones_ , es una mierda. Tu vino—” dice, agitando en el aire el pellejo que solo los dioses saben cómo ha conseguido nada más desmontar “—es una mierda. Pero­­ tus mujeres, Ned” y señala ahora con la barbilla a la muchacha que se entretiene bajo uno de los tejadillos de la plaza del castillo de Invernalia “ _Joder_ con tus mujeres”

“Tú lo has dicho. _Mis_ mujeres” ríe, arrebatándole el pellejo de vino y dando un largo trago que le granjea una mirada de aprobación asombrada por parte de Rob.

“Y una mierda” sigue “Hay Septas viejas y arrugadas menos vírgenes que tú”

“¿Seguro?”

“Llevo pegado a tu culo los últimos ocho años, pues claro que estoy seguro”

“Uhm” le devuelve el pellejo de vino y empieza a caminar hacia la chica, dejando a Robert apoyado en una de las paredes de piedra blanquecina de la fortaleza.

Lyanna está distinta, nada que ver con la cría flacucha y despeinada de la que se despidió por última vez hace dos años. El pelo trenzado, que cae largo y oscuro sobre su espalda, traza una curva cuando se gira en respuesta a la mano de Ned que se posa sobre su hombro. Ojos de un azul transparente, diferente al de los ojos de Robert, dudan en los suyos durante un instante, y entonces cobra forma, la sonrisa de Lyanna, esa sonrisa a la que el tiempo no le ha robado nada desde que fuese un poco más que un cachorro revoltoso que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas.

“¡Ned!” Se lanza a sus brazos, y Ned se deja caer en esa sensación familiar, la calidez del hogar que tan poco conoce en realidad, pero que siempre parece más suyo cuando se trata de Lyanna. Se separan y necesita parpadear un par de veces antes de recuperar la compostura. “¿Cuándo has llegado?”

“Hace solo unos minutos” Robert regresa a su cabeza “Traigo a un amigo ésta vez. Ven” añade, tomándola de la mano, guiándola hasta el extremo del patio en el que Robert le espera con una sonrisa mal disimulada y mirada interrogativa.

“Retiro lo dicho” enarca una ceja con aprobación.

“No”, ríe Ned “Robert, ésta es mi hermana, Lyanna Stark” señala a Robert con la cabeza “Robert Baratheon, heredero de Bastión de Tormentas”

Su hermana asiente con una sonrisa, agachando la cabeza en una ligera reverencia. Uno de los mechones apartados de su frente se libera hasta caer sobre su mejilla, devolviéndole por un instante la apariencia salvaje de la niña que Ned ha recordado durante años. “Mi señor” dice, y por la mirada de Robert sabe que lo ha visto también, eso que la hace especial de una forma inexplicable.

“Lyanna” Repite, ofreciendo una mano en la que su hermana posa la suya propia y que Robert se lleva a los labios, bajando la mirada.

Es solo un instante, pero cuando levanta la vista de nuevo, puede ver en sus ojos como se avecina la tormenta.

Y aún no sabe por qué, pero algo se rompe dentro de Ned en ese momento.

 

xxxx

 

“Ella lo sabe”

“¿Uhm?”

“Lo sabe. Lo del niño”

Están echados en la hierba. El verano de Invernalia cubre de verde la suavidad de las colinas y en la periferia de su visión las finas flores se agitan con los envites del viento, plegándose solo para recuperar casi inmediatamente su forma y curvarse de nuevo. Cuando era poco más que un bebé sediento de historias, la vieja Tata le hablaba de los lejanos mares del oeste, y de cómo las olas serpenteaban bajo el mismo viento, allá la inmensidad de los océanos que Ned era incapaz de imaginar “Se agitan como la hierba de verano, Ned, tesoro. ¿Recuerdas la hierba de verano”.

A su lado, Robert se encoge de hombros, parece despreocupado, pero hace ya tiempo que lo que otros piensan que es indiferencia ha dejado de engañar a Ned.

“Iba a terminar por enterarse, más tarde o más temprano” y se remueve nervioso, enterrando los dedos entrecruzados de sus manos bajo la cabeza, a modo de almohada.

“No confía en ti”

Robert suspira.

“Y yo tampoco” le cuesta decírselo, pero tiene que hacerlo.

“Tu—” En un movimiento brusco le tiene casi encima, el pelo revuelto entre las espirales de viento, curvándose y agitándose como las flores “Tú si confías en mi” la expresión grave, el ceño fruncido y esa sombra de barba que oscurece sus facciones se enredan en el estómago de Ned, que se aprieta contra la tierra, como si pudiese ir a alguna parte.

Asiente, moviéndose despacio, porque Robert está tan cerca que su imagen es casi borrosa.

“Sí” Con más fuerza, porque es cierto, completamente cierto “Sí. Pero no para eso”

“Un hombre solo es mejor cuando desea ser mejor desde el fondo de su alma” La frase no es suya, la frase es de Jon Arryn. Ambos la llevan esculpida en el cuerpo, a base de golpes y estocadas “ _Levántate. Pelea. Desea ser mejor”_

“Seré mejor. Por Lyanna. Por ti” añade cuando Ned no responde.

 _“El amor es dulce, mi querido Ned, pero no puede cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre”_ repite la voz de Lyanna en su cabeza. Comienza a alargar la mano para tocar ese pelo revuelto, pero la aleja en movimiento brusco. Quiere cerrar los párpados de los ojos de Robert también, para poder dejar de mirarlos, como cerraría una herida que lleva demasiado tiempo abierta.

“Y si no” lo labios de Robert se curvan esa sonrisa suya que es todo rojo y tempestad “Siempre estarás ahí para salvarme de mi propia inconsciencia”

“Nadie puede salvarte de tu propia inconsciencia, Robert”

Se acerca a él un poco más, murmura “Tú sí”. 

El mar de hierba susurra otras palabras en sus oídos, pero Ned se niega a escucharlas.

 

xxxx

 

“Dame eso. Dámelo. Te he dicho que me lo des”

Robert está fuera de sí. Dos días desde la desaparición de Lyanna y las paredes de la fortaleza escavada en piedra de Nido de Águilas parecen débiles a la hora de contenerle.

“Ya has bebido bastante”

“Puedo beber lo que me dé la puta gana. Es lo único que me dejáis hacer mientras perdéis el tiempo encerrados en esa maldita sala, _deliberando_ ” escupe con una risa podrida en veneno “Ella está ahí fuera, Eddard, y mientras vosotros os llenáis la boca con vuestras palabras de mierda ella puede —”

Se le quiebra la voz a la par que a Ned se le quiebra el aliento.

“Es mi hermana, Robert” _Y yo también. Yo también tengo miedo._

“Pues ven conmigo a buscarla” su voz es un bramido que retumba en los altos muros del patio de armas. Los dos centinelas que hacen guardia en el bastión interior detienen su paso desganado para observarles.

“Joder” murmura Ned para sí, tomando a Robert por el brazo y tirando de él hasta empujarle al interior de la sala de armas.

La sala, casi en penumbra, cobra forma a medida que sus ojos se habitúan a la luz amarillenta de la única lámpara que la ilumina. Robert se deja caer sobre una de las paredes, derrotado como Ned no le ha visto nunca, el borde de sus ojos enrojecido por efecto del alcohol y de las lágrimas contenidas.

“Ned” y su nombre suena como un ruego, como Ned no ha querido escucharlo nunca en sus labios. Triste, desencajado, solo con medio corazón.

Se acerca hasta que las puntas de sus pies chocan contra las de Robert, una mano en su costado y la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, buscándole la mirada entre el amasijo de pelo negro que le cae con abandono sobre la frente.

“La encontraremos, Rob. Pero necesitamos pensar. Organizarnos”

Robert alza la cabeza, el cráneo apoyado sobre la pared rugosa de la armería.

“Solo a vosotros dos. Nunca he querido a nadie más. Solo a vosotros”

“Robert —”

“Y no tengo a nadie más que me quiera”  tiene la mirada rota y las notas mutiladas de su voz le agujerean el pecho, duelen más que ninguna de las heridas que se cuentan en las marcas de su piel.

 _Lyanna no te quiere,_ piensa con tristeza, sus pensamientos mucho más rápidos de lo que muchas veces es capaz de soportar. Y se lo calla como siempre, es algo que no tiene solución, al fin y al cabo, y no merece la pena herirle cuando ya todo lo demás es inevitable.

‘La encontraremos’ va a decir de nuevo, como quien trata de convencer a un niño de que no hace falta tener miedo, solo que los labios de Robert chocan entonces contra los suyos, fríos como aquella tarde en el lago, más cálidos cuando no se aparta esta vez, una mano atrayéndole desde la curva de la espalda, la otra encajada en el hueco de su cuello, el pulgar dibujando círculos en su mejilla.

El beso se hace más duro cuando Eddard responde, jadeando, buscando la piel bajo la camisa desbaratada de Robert, que gime como si llorara. Y tal vez esté llorando, porque cuando le toma de la cintura y gira para empotrarle contra la pared la luz que se refleja en sus ojos adquiere una cualidad líquida que le empapa las pestañas.

Le asfixia, enorme, hirviendo de calor, de dolor, de rabia. El aliento dulce por el vino y las manos enredadas en los cordones de su pantalón. Ned quiere detenerle, rogarle que pare, solo un momento, solo para que Ned sea capaz de parar también, pero las manos de Robert encuentran un camino entre sus piernas y las palabras sin forma que una vez trajo el viento son audibles ahora, se desenroscan en su cabeza, el significado de todo eso que nunca ha tenido nombre llenándole la boca de palabras que no puede acallar. “Robert. Te quiero, Robert. Te—” “ _Shhh. Shhh._ Lo sé. Y yo, Ned. Yo también.” La lengua en sus labios y frotándose contra su cuerpo, ebrio de desesperación y locura.

Es desquiciado, casi enfermizo, y cuando terminan, Robert le mira un segundo, como buscando palabras que no encuentra y cuando se marcha, dejándole solo, Ned esconde el rostro entre sus manos, sus propias palabras pendiendo del silencio en el que queda enterrada la habitación.

 

xxxx

 

La guerra se lleva el verano de Robert, y junto con él, lo que queda del niño que Ned nunca supo ser por sí solo.

La batalla recrudece a medida que pasan los días, y Ned piensa que tal vez no es la batalla en sí misma, sino el tiempo, que no lo hace más fácil, sino más difícil cada vez.  Porque a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, la primera muerte no es la peor, ni la segunda, ni la tercera. Lo peor son los cadáveres sin nombre acumulándose a su espalda, los cadáveres con nombre abandonados en una tierra cubierta de barro y sangre. Lo peor es despertar cada mañana, y descubrir que lo que en la noche parecía una pesadilla es la realidad en la que se ha convertido el mundo. La carne y la sangre y el miedo y la agonía.

Es la furia de Robert, lo que mueve esta batalla. Una furia ciega, que se alimenta del dolor y las heridas que hacen caer a hombres incluso más fuertes, impulsándoles a todos ellos hacia delante. Es como si se hubiese vuelto de hierro, forjado del fuego como su propia armadura, expuesto al frío para renacer como algo distinto.

Las noches en las que logra dormir, es siempre después de llamar a Ned a su tienda, bajarle los pantalones, diluir la rabia entre sus piernas, entre sus labios. Jadeos, gruñidos y a veces más heridas de las que trajeron de la batalla. Hacerle más daño por dentro del que ninguna guerra podrá infligirle jamás por fuera. Piensa en Lyanna, en las palabras de Robert _“Y yo, Ned. Yo también”_ y en como no lo ha entendido nunca, que no es lo mismo, que en solo unas pocas palabras, están diciendo cosas completamente distintas. Y Ned sabe que no es él, que nunca será él, pero lucha a su lado en cada batalla como si fueran uno, y se enreda en él cada noche, pretendiendo que son uno también. Le sigue como le ha seguido siempre, por deber, por honor, por eso que le dijo en la oscuridad de la armería de Nido de Águilas.

El día que mata a Rhaegar por fin, los gritos ocultan el sonido del agua que fluye por el tridente. Los hombres se arrodillan a sus pies, como aquellas olas de hierba. Un mar de metal teñido de rojo, que ruge con el tañido del hierro. Los ojos de Robert son oscuros a través del visor de la armadura cuando Ned se acerca, deteniéndose frente a él, y no cambia nada en ellos, cuando tras el silencio que se deposita en el valle, un instante de paz arrancado de las entrañas de la violencia, los vítores de sus  aliados aclaman la victoria.

No cambian hasta Lyanna, y la sangre que mancha las manos de Ned a pesar de haberlas lavado hasta teñirlas con su propia sangre, y para entonces, lo que le mira desde esos ojos, tan a diferentes cualesquiera que Ned haya visto antes, no es siquiera la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Robert.

“Eres el rostro de un muerto” le dice la última noche que acude a su cama, pocas semanas antes de la boda, apestando a vino y a miseria. Ned observa su cara antes de que se arrastre fuera de la habitación a trompicones. Lo que queda del hombre al que amaba mucho más que a un hermano.

Su padre. Lyanna. Bran. Robert. Ned lo ha perdido todo. Y piensa que sí, que es exactamente eso. Ambos son poco más que el rostro de un muerto.

A su mente regresan aquellas palabras lejanas, mucho más de lo que Robert pretendía decir, mucho más de lo que Ned habría sospechado nunca.

_Tendrá que bastarte con eso._

No ha sido más que un espejismo, algo en lo que quería creer con todo su corazón. Su propia mentira. Y ahora, la única forma de vivir es dejar marchar aquello que nunca ha sido suyo. Eso que ya no es Robert.

 

xxxx

 

Decide irse la mañana siguiente a la ceremonia.

Robert formula los votos con voz ablandada por el vino y durante el resto de la noche Ned aprieta el pomo de la espada hasta que la piel de sus nudillos grita de dolor, viendo como vacía una jarra tras otra, manosea sin vergüenza una muchacha tras otra, mientras su reina de rasgos fríos se mantiene quieta como una estatua a su lado.

No espera que le encuentre, mientras prepara su montura bajo los primeros claros de la madrugada, pero Robert siempre ha sabido dónde buscarle, como encontraba todos y cada uno de sus escondites solitarios en las entrañas más profundas de la fortaleza del Nido de Águilas. A veces todo cambia, pero algunas cosas se conservan en los huesos.

“No sé por qué dicen que es un león. Esa zorra es una serpiente. Una con dientes, joder. Me ha mordido”

Ned deja que la correa de las riendas se pierda entre sus manos.

“¿Qué le has hecho?” pregunta con más pena que reproche.

Robert ríe, amargo.

“Ya deberías saberlo a éstas alturas”

Asiente.

“Debería”

“¿De vuelta a las tierras congeladas del norte?” pregunta fijando la vista en la montura de Ned. Tiene el pelo revuelto y una sombra oscura cubre la piel alrededor de sus pestañas, pero por primera vez en semanas no parece borracho.

“Ahora soy el señor de Invernalia”  las palabras no dejan de doler, no importa cuántas veces las pronuncie.

“Un honor que nunca pediste” hace una pausa “Yo tampoco pedí ser rey” y añade, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de su muñeca “Ned, me consumiré si me dejas aquí” desesperado y triste. Roto.

Pero llevan cayendo demasiado tiempo, y Robert podría arrasarlo todo, como se ha arrasado a sí mismo, una tempestad que Ned nunca ha sabido controlar, mucho más fuerte que él, irresistible. La gravedad que llama desde el abismo.

El borde de un precipicio.

Construye en su recuerdo un rincón para el roce de la piel que rodea su muñeca, para el amor que le grita que se quede, para todo ese tiempo que parece un sueño ahora, cuando las historias de los reyes y de los héroes no hablaban nunca de dolor, ni de muerte, ni de promesas que oscurecen el alma.

“Jon cuidará de ti”

“Pero yo—”

Y tal vez lo que va a decir podría cambiarlo todo, solo que Ned ya no espera nada.

“Adiós, Robert” le corta, tomando su montura por las riendas, alejándose de la mirada que sabe clavada en su espalda.

Marcharse es lo más difícil que ha hecho nunca. Mientras camina hacia las altas puertas de caliza de la fortaleza de Desembarco de Rey, sus ojos solo ven las aguas del lago, el viento cortando sobre el risco _“Pero si siempre funciona, Ned”._ A Robert, tal y como era entonces, fuerza, energía, y esa pasión contagiosa que no reconocía más límites que los propios. A sí mismo, prendido de su mano, débil ante una sonrisa. Guerreros todavía invencibles de las fortalezas de Poniente.

Se aleja de Robert por primera vez en su vida, atravesando las puertas de la fortaleza roja en dirección al norte.

Lo que le susurra ahora el viento es su propia lección, que suena como una burla a sus oídos.

_Mantente siempre lejos del borde._

 

 


End file.
